love gone wrong
by icegirl13
Summary: When sasuke rejects sakura one time to many, she goes to kakashi for advise.What does he say? in simple words get a boyfriend,make him jealous.who's that fake boyfriend you say? oh kakashi!
1. rejected renewed

**well i don't know how this is going to work, i just got this idea in my head and decided to try it...tell me what you think, if i don't get reviews i most likely won't countinue the story because who writes a fanfic nobody reads?**

**also about the couple in end not sure yet. **

**there will be moments between sasuke and sakura and kakashi and sakura but in the end who gets her? you'll have to find out.**

**Kakashi and sasuke are my too favorite characters in naruto so...heh, you can try to influence me if you like**

**i hope you enjoy the chapter**

CHAPTER 1.

Sakura walked down the side-walk, shuffling half-heartdly. Her usually bright green eyes were dull and filled with unshed tears. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. She wouldn't, she couldn't start crying---not here in front of all these people.

Her vivid pink hair hid most of her face and yet she was easily recongnizable because of it.

She felt so worthless, used, she felt like nothing. Her heart felt frozen...

_my own damn fault..._

The dress I'm wearing today, Sakura remembered, this morning--I thought--i thought if i asked him out in this he might say yes...

_i feel so stupid now._

The dress she wore was beautiful though but apparently held no interest for the young uchilia Sasuke. It was a bright red with flowers decorating the bottom and the cuffs, sharped with amazing details and colors. It was tight, clinging to her, showing off her slender and fit figure.

Sakura sighed running a hand through her hair, _i wish...i had someone to talk to..._

She felt so lonely and so sad.

_I guess i've pushed to far this time, really, everyone eles has moved on, except me...i'm still clinging to him...he's my first crush..._

It would feel so strange to let go now, it was like a part of her.

She memorized his face and could picture it as quickly as her own.

His raven colored hair and dark eyes under an unnaturally pale face, his muscular arms and athletic ability...

She was brought out of her train of thought as fingers roughly grasped her shoulder halting her walk.

"ehh?"

She hadn't even seen anyone come up behind her, the fingers turned and yanked her around and Sakura found herself face to face with kakashi sensi.

"sakura you need to pay attention, he said with a sigh, i was calling your name and you didn't even turn around and then i decided to follow you for the past five minutes and you practically didn't notice until i grabbed you!"

Sakura looked at the familiar face of her sensi, his dark eyes, one covered by his ninja headband that was held in a crook and flaxen silver hair that was in a messy atire.

Being at least a head taller she had to crane her neck to look at him.

"sorry sensi, she murmmered, I'm having a bad day..." She trailed off averting his eyes that were peering into her own.

"why, what happened?" there was a touch of concern in his voice and he stepped a little closer.

Sakura could feel his body generating heat, his breathe as he talked, his muscular chest inches away from her face and the rather clean , musky smell he gave off.

"uh-uh, she stammered unable to think of lie and feeling to distracted by his body she told the truth " sasuke"

Tears were welling in her eyes and slid down her cheeks before she could help it.

"i feel so pathethic" she sniffed.

Kakashi raised one hand bringing it closer to her face till he was tracing her jaw going upward, passing her lips...she shivered, he felt so warm, till he wiped the tears from her eyes.

A blush rose on her cheeks.

"come on, He said with a smile and a wink, come to my place and i'll fix you a cup of tea and we can talk about it--i guarantee it would help you feel better"

"uh" Sakura paused thinking about it, she was after all curious what her sensi's place looked like, she had never seen it before...

"alright" she complied.

He strode forward and she followed in his wake.

After a ten minute walk they reached his apartment. Or so she assumed since he was turning the knob of the door and entering the interior.

"here's my place" He said stating the obvious.

Sakura peered over his shoulder as he flipped on the light switch and followed him inside.

She heard him lock the door behind her but was more interested in examining the place.

They had walked into his living room.

There was a two seater couch with magazines thrust everywhere.His stack of dirty books sat in a corner on a wooden table filled with empty coffe pots and bottles of acholol.

Clothes were strewn everywhere.

"wow sensi you have a real messy place here" she commented. Sakura didn't even want to see the rest of his house.

"thank you, he walked towards the kitchen, pulled out a pot and boiled some water.

"tea will be ready in a bit" He said ushering her towards the kitchen table.

She sat down at his request and he sat across from her.

There was a silence for a moment where sakura stared at her hands and kakashi stared at his student.

She had grown over the past few years, now eighteen, she often trained with him, keeping in touch...

"so sakura" He leaned forward " what's wrong? I've never seen you this sad in all my life"

sakura looked down hands trembling

"I--i'm such a fool, i mean...i'm eighteen and still i love him!"

There was no need to explain who him was.

" Everyone eles has moved on but me...and today, today he...rejected me competely! i've never felt so worthless!"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment, thinking...

" well possibly, he finally stated, you could make him jealous...get anothor boyfriend. He takes you for granted, that you'll always be there beside him..maybe that's why he hasn't given you a glance"

Kakashi stood up "tea's ready"

_"sasuke...um..i was wondering if you'd like to go someplace today?"_

_"no I can't i'm busy" He replied quietly, his back to her. The back she wanted to reach out to hold._

_"well..what about tommorow?" she pursed further._

_"sakura, no"_

"_oh...well...do you at least like my dress? i just bought it..."_

_Sasuke sighed and turned around _

_" Sakura you don't get it, i really think you should move on, this crush isn't going anywhere...get a boyfriend...forget about me, you don't know anything about me and i don't feel that way about you"_

_He walked off and this time she didn't stop him. Instead she watched as he disappeared into the crowd her own heart frozen..._

_Kakashi sensi was watching from one of the market booths.._

_He still worried and cared about them even if they weren't his students anymore, even if they had grown up and out of there training, they kept in touch...and he couldn't bare to see the teenage sakura get hurt._

_He winced slightly, sasuke had been a tad harsh but sakura should have known, shouldn't have pressed on without all doubts..._

_when she walked off, her shoulders slumped he decided to follow her, he had nothing better to do after all...and he alwayshad a soft part in his heart for sakura._

Tea was placed in front of the two and sakura wrapped her hands around the cup. The heat burned into her palm but she didn't move her hands, at least she could feel something...

Was kakashi right? perhaps sasuke didn't appreciate her...because she was always there...

"I will give this my last shot, if it doesn't work i will forget about him"

"there you go!" Kakashi said giving her a pat on the back "now all you have to do is find a boyfriend!"

"right!" She stood up a determined look in her green eyes.

"but--but wait" She looked at kakashi with a question "where do i get a boyfriend?"

"your a pretty girl, kakashi said with a drawl, i'm sure you could find someone..."

Sakura blushed _pretty girl...am i pretty girl..?_

"but, sakura objected, i mean i can't just ask them to be my boyfriend just until sasuke notices me and then dump him! they wouldn't go for that! they would want it to be real!"

"go ask one of your friends for a favor..." Kakashi sipped the tea "sit down will you? you just got here, i haven't even got to talk to you yet."

"right sorry sensi" Sakura sat down and leaned forward over the table a mischivous look in her eye and a pleading smile on her lips.

_i don't like that look_

"say kakashi sensi..." Sakura said her hair falling over her face " will you be my boyfriend?"

**so what do you think?**

**good? bad?**


	2. regretting yes

**Aw thanks for the reviews guys they made me so happy, i got five for a chapter thankyou all **

**Sorry it took me a while to update--thou five days ain't to long i was on vacation to the beach, going to the ocean...hot tub...sighs, me miss the hot tub...**

**anyway i'm back and typing,**

**so here you go **

CHAPTER 2.

_How in the world do i get myself into these things?_ Kakashi thought with a sigh, one hand raised in his hair--the other being occupied by being clutched in his student's hand.

Sakura was practically glowing as she pulled Kakashi along down the road of the market and he was reluctantly being dragged along.

_damn these love affairs..._

"sakura, Kakashi said with a sigh, and she turned around with a giggle. Her hour ago sadness long gone replaced by glittering green eyes and blowing pink hair.

_she looked cute, that was it...he could never refuse her pout as she begged him to join her act..._

"Come on kakashi sensei...i mean kakashi..." She said trying to remember, it was hard not to call him sensei but she wouldn't exactly call her "boyfriend" such an honorary tone.

"sakura, people are going to think i'm a pervert" he hissed.

"But sensei everyone already knows you are a pervert" Sakura once more pulled at his muscular arm. He could have stopped her easily but he trudged along. He didn't bother to remind her that he called her sensei instead of just plain kakashi.

Over the years however he had to say he had grown affectionate towards her, she was such a cute little girl and constantly in trouble--a pain but still...

"just because my books aren't exactly---"He was once more interrupted.

"heh, you and those dirty books"

Kakashi looked at her with slight annoyance and ran a hand through her vivid pink hair, he knew she hated that.

"kakashi" She grumbled...swiping his hand away."come on let's go find sasuke.."

_damn,damn,damn it...how did this all start again?_

flashback:

_"Will you be my boyfriend kakashi sensei?"There was rather a mischievous glint in her green eyes, one that he usually had which she had most likely picked up upon._

_"what?" he looked at her startled "No way! go...go get one of your senile friends to..."_

_"but sensei..." there was a small pout on her lips_

_Boy, he thought dryly, even after all these years she hasn't changed much..._

_Of course if it had been anyone but sakura, perhaps a hot,beautiful young women...he would have said yes in a instant_

_It wasn't that Sakura wasn't beautiful or to young she was after all eighteen almost nineteen--woman enough--but he always looked at her as his student, in a affectionate-childish way--to help her with her problems...but this,this was going too far..._

_A small frown creased her pretty little brow, her lips tugged in it's familiar pout, her eyes darkened with stubbornness..._

_a kid like ever..._

_"Absolutely no!"_

_"but no one eles would agree to this...i mean, i already explained, no one would want to be duped!"_

_"and what about me?" he arched an eyebrow._

_"well...your kakashi sensei...it doesn't really matter"_

_"thanks..."_

_"please"_

_"look sakura, he put a hand up to his face, if i even pretend to go out with you--people will think i'm a pervert--i don't want to look like a pervert--so"_

_"but your already a pervert!everyone knows it!"_

_do they really? hmm, he thought,and here i thought i was being discreet...oh well...they couldn't say i slacked off, they had already seen my skill..._

_"and besides you wanted to talk to me didn't you sensei? we haven't seen each other in soo long! and you can tell me about naruto--where is he by the way?"_

_"not here, on a mission--no doubt your please.." he said dryly._

_She blushed_

_"oh fine, kakashi said giving in, but i'm only doing this for today..no exceptions--i don't care if you've never seen sasuke in that time--this enough will be ultimate embarrassment"_

_"aww, thanks sensei" _

_it didn't mean he was going to like it..._

_She wrapped around her arms around him in a sweet hug..._

_all though it did have it's benefits..._

Now here they were, hands interlocked like a couple--close together, side by side yet sakura wasn't speaking a word. Her eyes were darting left to right, no doubt looking for sasuke.

She sure wasn't acting like a couple...

He took out his trusty book, his companion the one he carried everywhere, and immersed himself into it.

no doubt today was going to be a loong...night and it had only just begun, just begun...

**alright, finished this chapter, sorry it was so short and this chapter basically explained what was happening, the next chapter will be some humorous situations AKA embarrassing ones**

**if you have a situation in mind for one of the scenes that you want in there, tell me--i could use the ideas and put em in the chapters--so don't be shy or tell me what you think--hoped you enjoyed--send a review**


End file.
